Prompts
by MidnightAmbrose
Summary: Just a bunch of rolleigns prompts-includes mentions of mpreg


**And cue the start of the feels**

* * *

 **1\. Horny**

Seth looked outside the window and watched as Roman's car pulled into the garage. He hasn't seen his boyfriend in two weeks and he is excited to spend some time with him. Roman walked through the garage door that led into the house.

"Hi baby," Seth said to him. Roman went up to him and kissed his lips. "I missed you and these lips so much, babe." Seth smirked and kissed Roman again. Roman started kissing Seth back, and Seth backed Roman into a corner. Seth started to kiss Roman's neck.

"Roman," Kiss. "I've," Kiss. "Missed," Kiss. "You," Kiss. "So," Kiss. "Much," Kiss. Seth stepped back at looked at his man. His black hair pushed back into a bun and boy did he want to mess that up.

"Seth," "Roman," They said each other's names in unison. "You first, baby." Seth said.

"Seth, I'm horny." Roman said. Seth smiled and went up and jumped up on Roman. Seth wrapped his legs around Roman's waist, while Roman held him in place. "Me too, Ro." Seth said, and then kissed Roman as he carried Seth back to their room.

 **2\. Photoshoot**

Roman is taking a photography class. He needs his fine arts credits in order to graduate. He has to do a figure project for his final, but his model just quit on him. Roman looks through his contacts and stops when he comes to his boyfriend's name. Roman calls Seth and tells him that he wants him to be his model.

When Seth comes over, Roman takes Seth over to the courtyard and tells him what kind of poses he wants him to do and emotions he wants him to show. Roman can't stop staring at how beautiful his boyfriend is. He loves the way his hair shines in the sun, the way his skin glistens, the way his eyes sparkle. He is mesmerized by Seth.

Roman went over to Seth and gave him a peck on the lips. "Thank you so much baby boy," Roman said with a smile. "Seth returned the smile and kissed Roman back. "Anything for you, Ro!" Roman smirked at Seth. "Come with me," Roman said, then grabbed Seth's hand. Roman led Seth the photography studio on the campus. Once they got there, Roman quickly pulled Seth in and locked the door.

"Strip, now."

"Roman Reigns are you going to take naked pictures of me," Seth asked with a seductive tone. Roman shook his head yes.

Seth smiled and giggled the entire time. After another hour went by, Roman decided to join him. He stripped himself of his clothes and went over to join his lover. "I hope I don't mix up the photos," Roman joked. Seth slapped him in the chest and laugh. "Stop that!"

 **3\. Spin the Bottle**

Dean's parents are out of town and it's the perfect night to have his friends over. Dean gathered his friends around and grabbed a beer bottle from the cooler and they all sat in a circle. "Ok Roman, you spin first."

Roman spun the bottle and it landed on Seth. Seth blushed when Roman smiled at him.

"Alright guys, seven minutes in the closet." Dean said. Roman and Seth both got up and went over to the closet. "After you Seth." Seth giggled as he walked in. Roman looked at Seth and immediately pushed him up against the wall and kissed him. Roman sucked hard on Seth's lips. He took Seth's bottom lip into his mouth. Roman released Seth's lips and moved his lips to Seth's neck.

"Oh god ROMAN!" Seth quietly moaned out. Roman started working a hickey on Seth's neck.

Dean knocked on the door. "Time's up guys!" Roman and Seth joined their friends again…none of them knowing that Roman and Seth secretly hook up every week.

 **4\. Texts**

Seth: _Hi baby_  
Roman: _Hey Babe_  
Seth: _Good luck in your match tonight! Keep my title safe for me_  
Roman: _You'll have to strip it from me first ;)_  
Seth: _If I win, what's my prize? ;)_  
Roman: _You know what it is babe._  
Seth: _I can't wait_

 **5\. Jeans**

"Do these jeans make my ass look big?" Seth asked Roman. "Turn around and let me see." Roman smirked when Seth turned around. "Well?"

"They really bring out your ass." Roman said and slapped Seth on his ass. Roman took Seth into the dressing room and started to strip Seth out of the jeans.

"We can't fuck here," Seth said.

"Oh yeas we can!" Roman said as he slid his hand into his wet folds.

 **6\. Stood Up**

Seth finally had some time to himself. He finally had free time and he is hoping to spend the time with his boyfriend Roman. Seth hasn't been able to spend time with Roman in a long time. Either it was due to different schedules or that Roman has spent a lot time with Dean. Seth doesn't hate Dean, but he does hate the fact that Roman is choosing Dean over him. Seth and Roman are having dinner. It may be on the road and they have to be at work on Monday, but this weekend, Seth is going to remind his man why he loves him.

Seth hops out of the shower and goes to the bed to grab his clothes. Seth is meeting Roman at the restaurant at 8pm. Seth looks at the clock and he had better get a move on or he will be late. Seth got to the quaint restaurant at 8pm. He didn't seen Roman there, so he must be running late.

Roman was at the bar with Dean. He looks at his phone and saw the time. "Shit man, I got to go. I have dinner with Seth right now." Roman said to Dean.

"Come on man, just stay for one more. You're already late." Dean said. Roman thought about it and agreed. One more beer couldn't hurt…or so he thought.

Two hours have gone by. Seth sighed and got up. He still left the waiter a tip because he felt bad for making him wait. Seth walked out of the restaurant and walked back to his hotel room. When he got back to the hotel, he went up to the front desk and asked to check into a separate room. When Seth got back up to Roman's room, he packed up his stuff and left. He left Roman's other key card on the dresser. He also wrote Roman a note and left it with the key.

" _I guess I'm not as important anymore._ "

Seth went up one floor to his room, Ten minutes after he left, Roman came back into his room. He noticed that Seth's things were gone. He pulled out his phone and called Seth. No answer.

Roman saw the note and started to tear up. Seth is everything to him and Seth left. He called Seth again. No answer.

Seth watched Roman call repeatedly, but he's not answering it.

 **7\. Tender Love**

Roman opened the door to his bedroom. Seth has himself wrapped around Roman and he's kissing his lips. It's been a long time since they have last had sex. With Seth being out and Roman constantly on the road, tonight is the night.

"Did the doctor give you the ok yet?" Roman asked. "Fuck the doctor's orders. I need you, Ro."

Roman laid Seth down on the bed and started to strip him of his clothes. "These fucking skinny jeans are a piece of work." Seth giggled while he watched Roman struggle with taking the article of clothing off. After he got it off, he unbuttoned Seth's button down and took that off.

Seth sat up and slid back. He opened his arms. Roman crawled onto the bed and on top of his naked boyfriend. Roman started to kiss Seth on his lips again. His lips trailed from Seth's mouth to his neck.

"Oh GOD, Roman. I need you now." Roman pulled back, unzipped his pants, and pulled out his erect cock from his pants. Roman grabbed for the drawer, before being stopped by Seth.

"Ro, I want you to do it bare." Roman smirked and kissed Seth. He lined himself up with Seth and pushed in.

He gripped onto Seth's hips and slowly moved in and out. He is making this as tender and passionate as possible. Roman slowly thrusted in and out of Seth, hearing soft moans from him every time his sweet spot his touched. Roman misses Seth a lot. He loves their fuck sessions no matter what, but he hasn't been able to passionately make love with Seth in a long time.

Roman looked down and Seth and kissed him. "Ro," Seth gently breathed out. "Right there, don't stop." Seth pulled out Roman's bun and watched as those long black locks fall over his shoulders.

Seth gasped in pleasure. "Ro, I'm gonna cum." Roman deepened his thrusts and Seth came on his suit. A few moments later, Roman came deep inside of Seth. Roman collapsed on Seth and kissed his neck. Seth wrapped his arms around Roman and ran his fingers through his hair.

They just lied there together. No interruptions. Just the two of them.

 **8\. Late Nights**

Seth and Roman live in different dorm buildings. Seth met Roman at a party off campus and ever since then, they have been seeing each other. Seth would sneak over to Roman's dorm and Roman would fuck him.

Seth snuck over to Roman's dorm room and saw Roman sitting on a beanbag chair playing Halo. Roman smiled at Seth, and then turned off the game. Roman held out his arms and Seth went over and slid into his embrace.

"Babe, I was thinking that tonight, we could cuddle and watch movies on Netflix." Roman said, and then kissed Seth. Seth shook his head and kissed Roman back.

Roman chose a horror movie. He knows that Seth hates horror movies, but he feels safe with Roman.

It was around two in the morning when Roman woke up. He must have dozed off. He looked down to see Seth curled up against him. Seth is sound asleep. Roman turned off the TV and carried Seth to his bed. Roman got in his bed and wrapped his arms around Seth.

"Goodnight Baby boy, I love you." Roman said and kissed his forehead

"I love you too, Romie." Seth sleepily and quietly said.

 **9\. Lullaby**

Seth went over to Molly's bed and sat on it with her. Seth had Molly three years ago. Seth started to sing to her. She's been having trouble sleeping and Seth doesn't know why.

"Angel, what's wrong. Why can't you sleep?" Seth asked Molly started crying and hugged Seth. "I don't want daddy to leave us, mommy."

Seth smiled down and kissed his daughter. "Daddy isn't going anywhere. He does have a business trip to attend next week, but he's coming back. Daddy loves mommy."

Seth and Roman aren't married, nor has Roman asked him yet, but if Seth knows Roman, he will.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word, mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
And if that mockingbird won't sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring  
And if that diamond ring turns brass, mama's gonna buy you a looking glass  
And if that looking glass gets broke, mama's gonna buy you a billy goat  
And if that billy goat won't pull…"

Roman walks into his daughter's room and gets down on one knee in front of Seth.

"Mama's gonna say 'yes to marrying me." Roman sang. Seth looked over and gasped at the ring.

"Mommy, I knew Daddy isn't leaving us, but he wanted my help to get you to marry him." Molly said. "Yes Roman, YES!"

Roman slipped the ring on Seth's finger and kissed him. The five of them are going to be a happy family. Roman, Seth, Molly—and her two twin brothers that Seth will find out about soon.

 **10\. Letter**

 _Dear Roman,_

 _As I look at the past three years of our relationship, I think it's time that we take a step forward. This note is attached to a small jewelry box. Before you continue to read, I want you to open it._

Roman opened the box to see a key to Seth's home.

 _Now that you see the key, I want you to pack up your things and move in with me. I want you to live with me. I want to wake up to you. I want to fall asleep every night to you. I want to argue about things for the house. I want you to be here every day. I love you Roman._

Roman wiped a tear streaming from his eye.

 _I want you to be mine. Be my Valentine and be my roommate._

 _I love you,_

 _Seth_

Roman pulled out his phone and called Seth.

"Hey baby, about moving in….can we have sex one last time in my place?"

Seth smiled from the other end and said yes.

* * *

 **And there you go!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please review! :)**


End file.
